Killer Klowns
|hobby = Killing people. Playing tricks. |goals = Harvest enough humans for food as they have with many different victims on other planets they have invaded before. Produce enough unborn Baby Killer Klowns to save their race (both failed). |crimes = Mass murder Female kidnappings Treachery Mayhem Genocide Animal cruelty Invasion |type of hostile species = Murderous Alien Clowns}} The Killer Klowns are the titular primary antagonists of the 1988 sci-fi/horror film Killer Klowns from Outer Space. They are a murderous and malicious race of alien beings that resemble colorful circus clowns. The clowns use a variety of strange, comical, and futuristic tools and weapons in order to secretly harvest humans for later consumption. This group consists of about 17 Killer Klowns. Description The Killer Klowns wear carnival clothing, colorful makeup and have different–colored skin, eyes painted in lien, different–colored fuzzy hair with different styles and a round different–colored nose, as a large painted on smile with bad sharp teeth. They are usually seen wielding a dangerous, but completely unassuming weapon of their own. At first glance, nobody takes them seriously and they can easily set themselves up in position for whatever mayhem they have planned. They walk around in a clownish manner, and have shrieking, different–pitched voices when they speak in their own language. Weapons *Cotton Candy Cocoon/Balloon Ray Guns *Acid Pies *Mallets *Boxing Glove Arms *Popcorn Bazookas *Bloodhound–like balloon animals Personality The Killer Klowns are evil psychopaths who enjoy the taste of humanoid blood and meat, as well as general carnage, mayhem, destruction and random killing in new and inventive ways. They constantly laugh all the time and take great joy in their killings. The Klowns love colorful art taking in great interest of all colors and painting them on their architecture, their weapons and their clothes. Powers and Abilities The Killer Klowns are monstrous durable and practically bulletproof with group affiliation, intergalactically mobile operations and clown physiology. In their psychopath antics they employ superior circus–inspired technology to effectively kill and capture their targets. A Klown's biggest weakness is its nose; destroying a Klown's nose kills it instantly (causing them to spin and explode violently). larger Klowns gain positions of power, with the largest Klown being a literal giant among his kind - this special "Klownzilla" is superhuman in size and his nose also seems to act as a self-destruct device for the entire Klown Big Top space-craft, since it exploded after said Klown was killed. History In the sleepy American town of Crescent Cove, California on a Friday night a large circus tent-like spaceship (which first appears to be an orange comet), lands in a nearby forest. The clowns leave the spaceship and start a gruesome "harvest" of humans though out the town via an array of wacky yet lethal devices such as ray guns that encase people in cotton candy (which kills people in cotton candy), shadow clown-puppets, acid pies, and other, even more other bizarre weapons and gadgets. In the early part of their rampage, one Killer Klown used a Tyrannosaurus shadow puppet that swallowed a group of humans and turned them into popcorn kernels and one of the small Killer Klowns used a cotton candy gun to trap a girl inside a cotton candy cocoon. They also kidnapped Debbie inside a balloon rather than trapping her in cotton candy or turning her into a popcorn kernel. Later on, 2 female Killer Klowns were seen, which explains that the male Killer Klowns are trapping female humans inside balloons to turn them into female Killer Klowns. The Killer Klowns live up to their name and go on a mindless rampage of death and destruction until their weakness is finally exposed: their bulbous red noses - by hitting their noses, the Klowns are killed. Thus, the main heroes of the film (Mike Tobacco, Debbie Stone, Officer Dave Hanson, and the Terenzi Brothers) started to fight back against the murderous invaders. However, one of the heroes named Debbie Stone is kidnapped by the Klowns. When Mike Tobacco and Officer Dave Hanson enter the spaceship to rescue her (which at that point had moved on to another area closer to town), they discover that one of the reasons that the Klowns are attacking is so that they can drink the blood of their victims. Debbie is rescued by Mike and Officer Dave Hanson and the film climaxes in the ship's main room called "Klown Kathedral", surrounded by the Klowns, with a showdown between the heroes and Klownzilla - a 20 ft tall Klown and leader of the Killer Klowns, despite his obvious advantage. Klownzilla is defeated when police Officer Hanson uses his police badge to burst the Klown's nose - which causes Klownzilla and the Klowns' space-ship, which begins to coil in and spin like a top before lifting off the ground to leave Earth, to explode. Having escaped to the authorities who had gathered outside the amusement park, Mike and Debbie briefly mourn their friends' loss until the Klowns' miniature car drops out of the sky. Dave is alive and they all embrace before Paul and Rich appear from the back of the car themselves, having hidden in the ice cream coolers to avoid the explosion. Debbie then asks if its over and pies fly down and hit them both in the face to the sound of the Klowns' laughter. Miraculously, despite this the heroes manage to survive the explosion - it is unknown if there is an entire planet of Killer Klowns out there or if these were the only ones but it is safe to assume that these bizarre creatures will not be terrorizing Earth anytime soon following their defeat. The Killer Klowns These Klowns have names, but never revealed in the movie, only in the Killer Klowns Wiki. *Jumbo *Fatso *Shorty *Rudy *Spike *Slim *Bibbo *Chubby *Frank *Joe *Magori *Storefront *Talls *Rosebud *Daisy *Baby Killer Klowns *Jojo the Klownzilla (leader) Actors The Killer Klowns were all portrayed by: *Steve Rockhold *Michael Harrington Burris *Geno Ponza *Scott Beatty *Paul Haley *Dennis C. Walsh *Genie Houdini *Charles Chiodo *Karl Shaeffer *Paul Parsons *Jimmy Locust *Mitch Bryan *Greg Sykes Gallery Images The Big Top Spaceship.jpg|The Big Top spaceship. The Big Top Circus Tent.jpg The Big Top Starship.jpg Big Top Spaceship.JPG The Klown Ray Guns.jpg The Cotton Candy Cocoon.jpg The Cotton Candy Cocoons.jpg The Killer Klowns Parade.jpg Killer Klowns Parade.JPG The Killer Klowns.png halloween-2018-klowns.jpg Videos Killer Klowns from Outer Space Theme Killer Klown March Extended Killer Klowns From Outer Space - Music Video Killer Klowns from Outer Space Scare Zone at Halloween Horror Nights 2018-0 Trivia *The clown Magori is shown prominently on most Killer Klown related media, including the film posters and DVD box cover, but never actually appears in film except for a brief second near the end, but it does not full body. *The clown's had two different head models, one still head with motors that controlled eye blinking. And another head with movable face features that was operated by puppeteer in close up scenes. *Due to the rock band The Dickies performing the film's theme song. It was features as one of the songs on their international tour, this in turn brought knowledge of the film along with it, and helped the film gain massive foreign box office earnings, which accounted for almost half of the films revenue. *The Killer Klowns' most recent outing has been in 2018's Halloween Horror Nights. *On October 22, 2018, it was announced that SyFy was in talks to acquire the rights to Killer Klowns from Outer Space and the Critters franchise in order to produce new sequels to both properties. Navigation Category:Contradictory Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Hostile Species Category:Titular Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Man-Eaters Category:Abusers Category:Trickster Category:Homicidal Category:Lover Stealers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sadists Category:Egotist Category:Parasite Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychics Category:Social Darwinists Category:Mascots Category:Brutes Category:Starvers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Genocidal Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Gaolers Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Parody/Homage Category:Deceased Category:Sadomasochists Category:Terrorists